


Holding Hands

by thenostalgicdreamer



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, newly established Zayadora, zayadora, zaydora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenostalgicdreamer/pseuds/thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Smackle asks Zay to hold her hand.





	Holding Hands

Isadora Smackle has been dating Zay Babineaux for all of two days. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world because he seems to be the nicest guy in the history of ever. Still, she can’t help herself from looking down at his hands as they walk along the busy New York street. His hands look so soft, and she is not sure she’s actually touched them to know what they feel like before. She knows for a fact that she didn’t shake his hand when they first met. She remembers that day distinctly and how she thought that he seemed like an amusing person, but they didn’t shake hands. And no, she can’t seem to recall another time she had a reason to touch his hand. 

Now, she’s wanting to and wondering whether it’s considered too forward to ask to hold someone’s hand so early on. Her parents have always encouraged her to take things slow in relationships, but she doesn’t even know if this is going to fast. She doesn’t want to scare him off by making him think she’s some sort of weirdo. He’s kind enough to take her when he knows she’s different. She doesn’t want him to question his decision this early on. 

Still, she really wants to hold his hand. She struggles to understand feelings and to feel them at the right time, and touch helps. Few things speak to her like touch does. She feels love in every hug, warmth in every handshake, and support and care in every pat on the back she gets. Zay has said some very nice things already, and she knows she believes him. She thinks he’s special, and she is already so hopelessly attached. Yet, there is so much she would feel if only she could hold his hand. 

“Would you do me the pleasure...” She stops when she realizes that he has been talking and that she just interrupted him. 

He turns to her with a smile. “Yes, Izzy?” 

She turns to look at the ground feeling ashamed to have done something that is considered so rude. “I offer you my deepest apologies for the interruption. That did not align with the societally accepted norms for conversations.” 

“It’s okay, Izzy,” he says with what she is sure is a smile on his face. She looks up at him. “What did you want to ask me?” 

The look on his face is warm, and she feels herself melting inside. “I wondered if you would do me the pleasure of letting me hold your hand.” 

“Of course,” he says reaching for her hand. 

He takes it, and she sighs with contentment. Her hands are always small compared to other people’s, but they are a perfect fit for Zay’s. His fingers fit around it without squeezing, and his skin is so soft and warm. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and gives her hand a squeeze, and she knows that she wants to hold his hand for the rest of her life.


End file.
